Un Nuevo Amor
by odango tsukino
Summary: El un viudo con una pequeña por la cual velar, ella una chica con un pasado triste, que siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara...¿que les espera a los dos?
1. un triste adios

**Waaa mi segundo fic, avanzo rapido verdad? Jeje**

**Como saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son creación de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Toda la idea de este fic me vino una noche que no podía dormir, que loco no? Jeje como sea espero que les guste.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Seiya se encontraba en la sala de emergencias, su esposa Kakyuu estaba a punto de dar a luz a la que según el seria la mas linda y hermosa bebe, después de eso los tres serian muy felices, al menos eso pensaba.

Señor Kou – uno de los doctores se acercaba a el con una cara de preocupación.

¿Qué pasa? – Seiya veía como el rostro del Doctor cambio de preocupada a triste y eso lo altero mas - ¿Qué pasa digame? – exigió.

Hay malas noticias, el parto se complico, al parecer su esposa tubo complicaciones durante el embarazo y eso esta perjudicando el parto – Seiya no comprendía lo que el Doctor estaba diciendo – Señor Kou, debe tomar una decisión ya que no podemos salvar a las dos, debe elegir entre su esposa o su hija.

Seiya sintió que su mundo perfecto se vino abajo en menos de 5 minutos, se sentía tan devastado – ¿puedo verla? – pidió al Doctor, este asintió y lo llevo hasta la habitación en la que estaba su esposa, la miro, a pesar de estar despeinada y con una bata de hospital ella seguia siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, no te preocupes por mi – al decir esto el recordó nuevamente la decisión que debía tomar, Kakkyu supo en lo que su esposo pensaba al ver su cara – Seiya no hay nada que pensar, yo ya vivi suficiente y no quiero que nuestra hija muera sin haber visto las flores, el cielo, todo lo hermoso de este mundo.

Pero Kakkyu yo…no quiero perderte, además podemos tener mas hijos – los dos se impresionaron por lo que el había dicho.

Seiya tu sabes que es lo correcto, deja que ella viva – el no pudo mas y simplemente comenzó a llorar, se recargo sobre la mano de su esposa y lloro, después de unos momentos el Doctor entro y le pidió a Seiya que saliera – prométeme que vas a empezar una nueva vida, pero no me olvides – Seiya la miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa, el no quería sonreir, ese no era el momento de sonreir, pero su esposa lo quería.

¿Ya tomo una decisión Señor Kou? – el doctor lo miraba con un rostro firme y sin exprecion alguna, no como hace unos momentos.

Si, salven…a la bebe por favor – el Doctor asintio y se fue, Seiya se quedo en la sala de espera lamentándose, estaba furio pero mas que furioso estaba triste.

Después de varias horas uno de los Doctores salió – Señor Kou ¿quiere conocer a su hija? – El asintió y siguio al Doctor hasta que llegaron a la sala donde estaban todos los bebes, no le tuvieron que decir cual era su hija el la reconoció por unos cuantos mechones rojos que adornaban su cabeza, una de las enfermeras la cargo y la acerco hacia el pelinegro para q la pudiera ver.

¿Saga? – dijo Seiya al ver la muñequera que llevaba la bebe con ese nombre escrito.

Su esposa nos dijo que ese seria su nombre – contesto con simpleza el doctor.

Ya veo, ola Saga yo sere tu padre…y tu madre – dijo con un poco de humor, después de un rato la enfermera se llevo a la bebe y Seiya fue a ver a su difunta esposa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que Kakkyu había muerto, Seiya junto con sus hermanos Yaten y Taiki habían fundado una compañía que rápidamente tubo gran éxito y se coloco como la primera de todo Tokio, pero la vida de éxito que tenia Seiya no llenaba el vacio que había quedado en su corazón.

¡papi! – grito una pequeña de cabelos rojos y mirada zafiro cuando Seiya entraba por la puerta.

Ola pequeña, ¿no le causaste problemas a Lita hoy, cierto? – la pequeña solo negaba, mientras tanto la niñera de Saga se acercaba a ellos para despedirse.

Señor Kou me retiro, nos vemos mañana Saga – decía la castaña mientras se despedia.

Adiós Lita – le gritaba la pequeña – y descuida no le dire a papi que rompiste un plato – Lita volteo para ver la cara de su jefe pero este solo se rio por el comentario de la pequeña.

Muy bien Saga ¿Qué hacemos? – El pelinegro cargo a la pequeña y comenzó a caminar.

Lita hizo galletas ¿quieres una? – la pequeña le señalaba el plato con algunas galletas – están muy ricas.

Me doy cuenta porque este plato esta medio vacio – dijo el tomando una y probándola – es verdad están ricas – su hija solo sonrio – pero no como las que Kakkyu hacia.

**= Flas Back =**

Seiya hice galletas ¿quieres una? – la pelirroja le mostraba el plato lleno de galletas recién hechas.

¿una? No creo que una sea suficiente ¿no crees? – decía Seiya sonriéndole.

Es que las demás son para el bebe y para mi – decía ella tomando una y mordiéndola.

Esta bien solo agarrare una – tomo la mas grande y la mordió y dio un grito de dolor – creo que te quedo muy dura – miro la galleta y encontró el aniño de bodas de Kakkyu – acepto – dijo Seiya riendo.

Se debió de haber caído cuando preparaba la masa – Kakkyu tomo el anillo y se lo puso – pero me alegra que aceptaras, me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del planeta – Seiya la acerco a el y la beso.

**= Fin del Flas Back =**

Papi, ¿mañana debes ir a trabajar – Saga miraba a su papa con la cara llena de tristeza.

Si princesa, mañana debo entrevistar a la que será mi secretaria, en cuanto tenga una podre venir a casa mas temprano.

¿Lo prometes? – le decía la niña un poco mas feliz.

Lo prometo – Seiya se agacho hasta su altura y beso su frente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Serena entraba corriendo a su departamento para darle la mejor noticia de su vida a su hermano.

Haruka ¿Qué crees? – dijo brincando muy contenta.

¿Qué pasa? – el estaba un poco molesto como siempre.

Me dieron el empleo, bueno aun no, pero me entrevistaran mañana – quedo mirando a su hermano para que este le dijera palabras de aliento.

¿yupi? – fue su única expresión.

Ja ja que gracioso – le contesto Serena.

No se para que vas a trabajar si con lo que yo gano es suficiente para los dos – decía el colocándose enfrente de su hermana.

Ya lo dijiste es suficiente, pero no te gustaría poder comprar cosas que te gusten no solo que necesites – ella tomaba unos cuantos platos y vasos para servir la cena.

Bueno pues si pero…

Pero nada, ya esta decidido, yo también pondré dinero para pagar las deudas, asi tal vez tengas dinero para invitar a salir a Michiru – el rubio se ruborizo por el tono en que su hermana dijo esto.

Pues ella no me gusta asi que no tiene importancia – intentaba perder la atención de su hermana.

Esta bien, si tu lo dices, ahora cena mañana debes levantarte temprano y yo también – le dije mando Serena.

Si mama – la cara de Serena se lleno de tristeza y recuerdos, Haruka lo noto y también su cara cambio.

Hoy se hacen 14 años ya – los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lagrimas que rápido quito y miro a su hermano con una cara sonriente – bueno termina de cenar – Haruka también le sonrio pero se sentía mal por su hermana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Serena se levanto muy temprano para poder llegar a tiempo a su entrevista, cuando llego no puedo evitar sentirse intimidada por todas las chicas que habían llegado.

Creo que Haruka tenia razón, tal vez yo no sirva para esto – se dio la vuelta y de repente retrocedió cuando choco con algo o alguien – lo siento, lo siento, lo sien…

Descuida, ¿acaso te has dado por vencida? – Serena solo bajo la mirada y el chico contra el que había chocado hizo que la levantara – no debes sentirte intimidada por todas estas chicas, quien sabe, tal vez tu eres mejor que todas ella juntas – intento animarla.

No lo creo se ve que todas están preparadas – la sonrisa de Serena se volvió muy falsa.

Solo esfuérzate ¿de acuerdo? – Serena asintió y su radiante sonrisa volvió – por cierto soy Seiya – y le extendió la mano.

Me llamo Serena – dijo tomando la mano del joven.

Te veo adentro – le dijo sonriendo el pelinegro, Serena no comprendió pero fue a tomar su asiento, vio como una a una iban entrando las candidatas y también como salian con caras furiosas o tristes.

Al fin era el turno de Serena pero cuando entro se llevo una gran sorpresa - ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – dijo sorprendida - ¿tu haras las entrevistas?.

Si ya que la secretaria es para mi – contesto el pelinegro

Entonces tu eres…

El jefe, si básicamente – contesto con una pizca de humor - ¿comenzamos? – Serena solo asintió sintiéndose torpe de haber conocido al que podría ser su jefe y no haberlo reconocido.

Pasaron unos minutos Seiya se paro y le abrió la puerta – gracias – dijo Serena con tristeza de haber creido que fracasaba.

Nos vemos mañana a las 8, y por cierto felicidades – al escuchar esto Serena se olvido del protocolo y se lanzo a los brazos de su nuevo jefe y le dio un beso en la mejilla después se fue brincando muy contenta por todo el pasillo, Seiya cerro la puerta y sonrio – será…interesante.

**S&S**

Serena tomo su celular rápido y comenzó a llamar a su hermano – Me dieron el empleo – grito.

¿Y por eso quieres dejarme sordo? – respondió su hermano con gracia.

Lo siento es que estoy emocionada, hoy preparare la cena de nuevo, tenemos que celebrar – serena no se fijaba ni a donde iba solo caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en la conversación con su hermano.

Esta bien, pero ya que te doy muy a mi pesar el turno de preparar la cena a cambio también limpiaras el departamento el sábado – Serena solo rodo los ojos.

¿Muy a tu pesar?, ah es que quieres invitar a salir a Michiru – Serena fue audaz al decir eso y supo que su hermano estaba sonrojado aunque no lo veía.

Umm…pues…yo… ya me tengo que ir – Haruka colgó el teléfono lo cual hizo que Serena soltara una risita.

Ahora ¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy? – por fin se dio cuenta que el camino que llevaba no era el correcto – vaya si que voy a ser buena empleada – decía riéndose de si misma.

**S&S**

Que ¿ya se fueron todas las chicas? – Yaten entraba a la oficina de Seiya riéndose – pensé que tendrías un concurso de belleza, ¿decidiste quien será tu nueva secretaria?

Si, pero sabes que fue gracioso, cuando le dije que tenia el empleo se lanzo sobre mi y beso mi mejilla – Seiya hacia gestos y le señalaba donde lo beso.

Pues no veo que a usted le haya molestado, jefe – el tono de Yaten solo logro q Seiya riera.

Con que los dos están aquí – dijo Taiki mientras abria la puerta – ¿Seiya encontraste Secretaria?.

Si la encontró y al parecer tienen un romance – Yaten intentaba que Seiya se molestara.

Si, se llama Mina Aino y estamos muy enamorados – pero el que se enojo fue Yaten.

Mina no se fijaría en alguien como tu, eres tan, tan…

Diferente de Yaten – Taiki completo lo que Yaten iba a decir –¿ y como esta Saga? En dos semanas será su cumpleaños, ¿ya haras una fiesta grande o nuevamente solo ustedes dos?.

Creo que nuevamente seremos solo los dos – Seiya tomo unos papeles y fingía que comenzaba a trabajar.

Seiya, le estas negando un futuro normal a tu hija por no querer abandonar el pasado – Yaten miro a su hermano pero Seiya solo fingió no escuchar - ¿Cuántos amigos tiene Saga? – ese comentario logro llamar la atención de Seiya – exacto no tiene ninguno, solo es una niña pero necesita amigos.

Lo se es solo…que es lo único que me queda y no quiero perderla – Yaten iba a volver a hablar pero Taiki le hizo una seña de que no lo hiciera.

Te entendemos, pero medita lo que haces – al decir esto Taiki salió seguido de Yaten.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Parece que Haruka no ha llegado – la chica del cabello aguamarina estaba por irse cuando vio a la hermana de Haruka – Serena ola – rápidamente escondió la carta que llevaba en las manos.

Ola Michiru, ¿estas buscando a Haruka? – Serena uso un tono picaresco para molestar a su amiga y esta solo se puso roja por la pregunta.

Bueno…yo…es que yo…- Michiru no encontraba las palabras para hablar.

Porque no pasas y platicamos un momento, además falta mucho para que Haruka llegue.

¿eh? ¿Por qué crees que vine a verlo a el? Yo vine a… a saber como te fue en tu entre vista de hoy – Serena la quedo viendo, sabia que mentia pero también sabia que no conseguiría que su amiga hablara sobre eso.

Ah con que veniste a eso, pasa y te cuento todo – serena entro seguida de Michiru – mentirosa – susurro Serena solo para que ella lo escuchara y rio – pues si me dieron el empleo, mañana empiezo, el jefe es muy amable, basta de hablar de eso, ¿Qué te gusta mas de mi hermano? – la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Michiru - ¿son sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su actitud o que?

¿de que hablas? Por que piensas que me gusta tu hermano – Michiru intentaba disimular el sonrojo que tenia a causa de las preguntas de Serena.

Que lastima porque tu le gustas mucho a el – Serena se dio la vuelta fingiendo que estaba decepcionada, pero los ojos de Michiru se iluminaron por el comentario de su amiga.

¿de verdad? – Serena quedo viendo a Michiru y esta solo se quedo paralizada por lo que acababa de decir y el modo en que lo había dicho.

Lo sabia – decia Serena señalándola y riendo, Michiru intentaba callarla.

Por favor Serena no se lo digas a Haruka, me da pena que lo sepa.

¿Por qué?, tu eres una chica linda y amable, ya se voyu a obligar a mi hermano a que te invite a salir – Serena se puso pensativa y Michiru tenia miedo de los planes de Serena- tienes que acompañarme a hacer unas compras, hoy preparare la cena, tu me ayudaras y te quedaras a cenar platicaremos, comeremos y luego yo los dejare solos a los dos.

Pero Serena yo…

Ay vamos Michiru, este plan es a prueba de fallas, ahora vamos – la rubia saco a su amiga a la fuerza de la casa y la llevo hacia el mercado para comprar.

**S&S**

Serena y Michiru se habían esforzado en hacer la cena para que su plan, mas bien de Serena funcionara, limpiaron el departamento y pusieron velas para que el ambiente fuera mas romantico, Serena ayudo a arreglar a su amiga para que esta se viera linda y cuando Haruka llego Serena fue el que lo resivio.

Adivina que, Michiru nos va a acompañar a celebrar – la cara de Haruka paso de un color normal a uno rojo intenso, pero pronto se recupero.

Eso es…grandioso – dijo intentando no sonar muy alegre o eufórico.

Ola Haruka – el rubio se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Michiru, ella llevaba un vestido que hacia juego con sus ojos y cabello, era un vestido entallado que dibujaba muy bien su silueta.

Haruka, cierra la boca – le susurro su hermana, al oírlo el rubio reacciono e hizo como si no le importara mucho que Michiru estuviera ahí.

¿Qué hay de comer? – Michiru bajo la mirada al ver su fracaso.

Haruka si crees que me vas, a vencer estas muy equivocado – Serena miraba a su hermano furiosa – Michiru y yo preparamos tu comida favorita ensalada.

Se ve bien – dijo con una sonrisa en eso Serena bostezo y se estiro.

Estoy muy cansada, coman ustedes yo me voy a dormir – la rubia dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su habiatacion.

Serena – la llamo su amiga, pero ella solo lo ignoro y se fue a su cuarto – y ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunto Michiru como una pequeña niña timida.

Ah bien – contesto muy simple y evitando su mirada el rubio.

Que bien – Michiru sentía que todo dentro de ella iba a explotar y recordó lo que su amiga le dijo – yo…me preguntaba si…bueno yo… ¿te gustaria salir conmigo? – silencio, era lo único que había.

Pero el siempre había querido salir con ella, desde que la conoció el dia que se mudo con Serena a ese departamento, pensó que era una chica muy linda, no solo en el físico, también en el interior, Haruka por fin la volteo a ver y le sonrio – eso mismo iba a preguntar yo – Michiru solo sonrio, después de gritar muy fuerte, y lo abrazo – creo que Serena tenia razón – pensó.

**S&S**

Ya era de mañana y serena estaba lista para su primer dia de trabajo, su hermano ya estaba desayunando y Serena llego lo miro a los ojos con una gran sonria, el no entendía porque lo hacia.

¿Qué? ¿tengo algo o que? – Serena solo lo mira y sonreía mas y mas.

Bien, ¿que paso con Michiru? – ante la pregunta el jugo que estaba en la boca de Haruka se rego por toda la mesa, Serena solo reia – ya se que la invitaste a salir, o mas bien que ella te invito a salir a ti.

Hoy es tu primer dia de trabajo, apresúrate o llegaras tarde – Haruka se puso a limpiar la mesa y luego siguió desayunando – por cierto ¿Cómo es tu jefe?

Es muy lindo – contesto ella sirviéndose el desayuno y Haruka nuevamente escupió el jugo.

¿Lindo como un oso de peluche o un conejo o lindo como "debo vigilarlo"? – preguntaba un nada preocupado Haruka.

Me refiero a que es agradable, fue muy amable conmigo – la expresión de Haruka cambio a tranquila al escuchar a su hermana.

**S&S**

Papi ¿hoy vendrás mas temprano verdad? – preguntaba Saga mientras desayunaban los dos.

Lo intentare princesa – contestaba con una sonrisa.

Recuerda que lo prometiste – el solo le sonrio a la pequeña y asintió.

Me tengo que ir – Saga lo miro con tristeza – no te preocupes volveré antes a casa hoy – eso alegro a la pequeña – Lita, cuidala.

Si Señor Kou – bueno Saga ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Eso fue lo último que Seiya escucho antes de meterse a su auto e ir a su trabajo, al llegar vio como su nueva secretaria también había llegado – que puntual – pensó, noto como ella lo quedo viendo y le regalo una sonrisa, el puso un semblante serio – llega tarde – dijo como si fuera un jefe gruñon.

Bueno yo lo siento, creo que me retrase – Serena buscaba disculparse de todas maneras hasta que noto como su jefe comenzó a reir - ¿eh?

A pesar de que no ves a nadie mas que nosotros piensas que llegaste tarde, realmente me sorprendiste, eres muy puntual – Serena se sintió mas aliviada – buen comienzo.

Gracias Señor Kou – el la miro sonriente, a Serena eso le llamo la atención - ¿pasa algo? – al fin Seiya despertó de su trance.

No nada, es solo que me recuerdas a alguien – Seiya iba a entrar a su oficina pero antes de eso volvió a ver a Serena – no me digas Señor Kou, me haces sentir viejo, llamame Seiya.

Serena se quedo en shock – Seiya, Seiya, Seiya – se puso a repetir una y otra vez – se oye lindo – rio para sus adentros – pero ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

**Continuara…**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Hola**

**Si lo se cambie la personalidad de muchos de los personajes, como que a Haruka y a Michiru los hice muy timidos pero lo mas raro fue ¿Serena cocinando bien? Jeje bueno espero que les guste y déjenme reviews jeje**

**¡¡¡Besos!!! **


	2. ¿Calida Bienvenida?

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son creacion de la gran Naoko Takeuchi**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Serena se sintió mas aliviada al ver como poco a poco sus compañeros de trabajo llegaban, pero aun no sabía que debía hacer, solo sabia cual era su escritorio.

Bienvenida – Serena volteo para ver quien le hablaba – mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, el Señor Kou me ha dado instrucciones para que te explique todo.

Grandioso, por cierto me llamo Serena Tsukino – Serena le extendió la mano para que la peli azul la tomara – mucho gusto.

Yo soy la secretaria del Señor Taiki Kou – Amy le señalaba la oficina de Taiki – ella es Rei Hino, y es la secretaria del Señor Yaten Kou.

Mucho gusto – dijo Serena saludándola desde lejos, Rei solo la miro hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa y volvió a bajar la mirada en los papeles que estaban en su escritorio - ¿Qué le pasa? – susurro solo para que Amy lo escuchara.

Rei es muy dedicada en su trabajo, pero es muy agradable, te llevaras bien con ella ya lo veras – Serena no creía eso pero ¿quién sabe? A veces el destino juega con nuestras vidas y hace que lo que creíamos imposible se vuelva una realidad.

Está bien Amy, si tu lo dices te creeré – Amy le regalo una sonrisa a Serena para que no siguiera tan tensa.

Algunas veces el Señor Kou se tiene que retirar temprano, cuando esto pase tu debes tomar todos los mensajes que le dejen los paquetes también y debes intentar hacer su trabajo menos pesado ¿entendiste? – el semblante de Amy no cambiaba pero Serena seguía con una duda.

¿Y porque se debe retirar temprano? – se animo a preguntar Serena.

Porque debe cuidar a su hija claro, es una niña muy linda pero aun es pequeña como para estar sola con la niñera todo el día.

Ya veo ¿pero y su mama? – para Serena algo no cuadraba, ¿Cómo que debe estar con la niñera todo el día?

La Señora Kou falleció hace casi tres años – Serena se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

Vaya pobre, al menos tiene un papa muy lindo – Amy la miro con una cara interrogante – digo agradable – Serena comenzó a reír como tonta, Amy la imito pero callaron al ver la mirada de Rei sobre ellas – creo que mejor comienzo a trabajar - Amy asintió y cada una se fue a sus respectivos escritorios.

**S&S**

El primer día de trabajo de Serena transcurrió tranquilo, todos fueron muy amigables con ella y no se había complicado el trabajo.

Serena me tengo que retirar – Seiya iba saliendo de su oficina.

Está bien hasta luego Se…iya – recordó que su jefe le había pedido que le hablara por su nombre, Seiya sonrió y se fue – creo que ahora se complicara el trabajo – Serena volvió a sus papeles pero se fijo que en la puerta de la oficina de Seiya estaba el maletín de este, Serena lo tomo y fue corriendo al estacionamiento pero cuando llego le dijeron que el se acababa de ir, se quedo pensando - ¿disculpe Señor no tiene su dirección?

El señor la miro con desconfianza pero Serena le dio una de sus sonrisas mas bellas y el accedió – tome Señorita, esta es su dirección, pero mejor pare un taxi ya que a pie no llegara el día de hoy.

Serena tomo el papel y le dio las gracias al Señor abrió el papel y quedo en shock - ¿queeee? Esto está al otro lado de la ciudad – suspiro y comenzó a intentar parar un taxi, le dio la dirección al chofer y se fue.

Cuando llego se quedo asombrada por el tamaño de la casa de Seiya, era enorme con grandes jardines lleno de hermosas flores – me encantaría vivir en un lugar asi – dijo en voz baja y luego recordó por que había ido, toco el timbre y la puerta comenzó a abrirse pero no vio a nadie.

¿Quién eres tú? – Serena bajo la vista y vio a una niña, por el color de sus ojos dedujo que era la pequeña de la que Amy le había hablado.

Ola, me llamo Serena ¿esta tu papi en casa? – a pesar que Serena tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la niña la miraba con desconfianza – ¿si esta?

Para ti no – dijo Saga antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, Serena se quedo sorprendida pero no iba a perder contra una niña así que volvió a tocar el timbre – ya te dije que para ti no está.

Pero debo entregarle algo – la niña le saco la lengua a Serena y por la furia Serena hizo lo mismo.

¿Quién es Saga? – al escuchar esta voz Serena rápidamente tomo compostura – ola ¿Qué pasa?

Serena se puso toda roja, frente a ella estaba su jefe, traía puesto solo unos pantalones, estaba sin camisa y Serena pudo admirar el pecho bronceado de este – yo…este…bueno yo…

Le dije que se fuera pero no hizo caso – dijo Saga haciéndole una mueca a Serena.

Pequeña ella es mi secretaria, trátala bien – dijo el con una dulce sonrisa.

_Vaya es buen padre y además muy atractivo, ¿eh? En que estoy pensando el es solo mi jefe _– se regaño a ella misma en su mente e intento calmarse – yo solo venia a entregarle su portafolio lo olvido en la oficina – le entrego el portafolios.

Gracias – Serena asintió y dio media vuelta – ya que viniste hasta acá ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? – Saga miro a su papá sorprendida.

Pero papi, tu prometiste que estaríamos los dos solos – Seiya bajo hasta la altura de su hija he intento explicarle pero ella parecía no entender.

No se preocupe, de todos modos debo volver al trabajo, además no quiero interrumpirlos, hasta luego – Serena dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de Seiya.

No tenias por que tratarla así – dijo Seiya un poco molesto, su hija solo lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y se metió corriendo a la casa, el suspiro y fue detrás de ella.

Vaya día, iba también pero perdí contra una niña mucho menor que yo – suspiro cansada mientras le hacia la parada a un taxi.

¿de verdad no quieres pasar? – Serena pudo reconocer la voz de la persona que le hablaba al oído, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, se volteo para ver al recién llegado.

No es eso, es que debo volver a terminar mi trabajo para llegar a casa lo mas pronto posible y yo…

Has olvidado lo que te dije – Serena lo miro confundida – de nuevo me estas hablando de "usted", eso no me gusta – le dijo el pelinegro en un tono un tanto seductor y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Está bien…Seiya – cuando Serena se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer no tubo otra opción mas que alejarse, Seiya la miro un poco confundido – debo irme – dio media vuelta y no le importo si tenia que cruzar toda la ciudad a pie con tal de no caer en "tentación".

**S&S**

Cuando llego al edificio la primera en regañarla fue Rei - ¿Dónde crees que has estado? Tu deber es quedarte en esta oficina, mas si tu jefe sale.

Lo siento, es que al Seiya – Rei la miro confundida – es decir al Señor Kou se le olvido su maletín y se lo lleve a su casa.

Esta bien, si ese es el caso no hay problema, pero dejaste que tu trabajo se acumulara, te quedaras hasta tarde para terminarlo – sentencio Rei.

¿Pero qué?, es que yo…

Lo siento pero es tu trabajo – Amy se acerco para evitar que Serena estuviera mas asustada, ella asintió y empezó.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Serena aun no terminaba, su hermano estaría preocupado, aunque no le había hablado, eso la aliviaba.

¿Necesitas ayuda? – Serena asintió mientras su amiga empezaba a ayudarle.

Gracias Amy eres la mejor – así Amy y Serena estuvieron trabajando - ¿Rei qué haces aquí? – Amy levanto la vista para ver si era cierto.

No podía dejarte trabajando sola, después de todo eres una buena chica, torpe pero buena – y así las tres comenzaron con el trabajo y en poco tiempo terminaron.

Gracias chicas se los agradezco mucho – dijo Serena despidiéndose.

Me tenías preocupado – Serena volteo a ver a quien le hablaba.

Perdón es que hoy tuve que salir del trabajo y me atrase, pensé que estabas tranquilo ya que no me hablaste.

No había necesidad ¿cierto? – Serena solo sonrió – ven te invito a cenar, como no estabas no prepare cena – y se fueron caminando juntos.

**S&S**

Seiya acababa de acostar a su pequeña e iba a hacer lo mismo el pero se quedo pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la tarde – _¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Que bueno que se fue a tiempo, ¿Qué bueno? Estoy pensando tonterías mejor me voy a dormir _– y así lo hizo pero por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño.

Esa chica es…linda, es hermosa – se sentía como un adolescente enamorado, pero recordó que no lo era – eso no importa, debo pensar en Saga, ella es mi todo ahora.

**S&S**

Este dia fue genial, las chicas fueron muy buenas conmigo, Amy tenía razón Rei es muy agradable, pero lo mejor fue cuando Seiya… - Serena abrazo a su almohada para evitar pegar un grito y llamar la atención de su hermano – si me hubiera quedado un poco mas de seguro me besa – se puso tan roja que parecía que tenía fiebre, pero todo eso paso muy rápido – en que estoy pensando claro que no lo hubiera hecho, solo soy su secretaria, además el ya estuvo casado y de seguro aun no olvida a su esposa.

Al decir esto Serena por fin pudo dormir pero no tranquila.

**S&S**

Buenos días Señor – todos saludaban a Seiya cuando este entraba en la oficina, pero se detuvo cuando vio algo que le impresiono.

¿Aun no llega Serena? – Amy lo vio y negó, a Rei le sorprendió la forma en que los dos se llevaban – ya veo, continúen trabajando.

A los pocos minutos llego Serena – lamento llegar tarde, es que Haruka decidió traerme pero a la vez no quería que llegara, quiere que vuelva a la casa y que deje el trabajo – dijo Serena sin ver a sus compañeras de trabajo.

Dime Serena ¿Haruka es el lindo muchacho que te estaba esperando afuera anoche? – Amy y Serena voltearon a ver sorprendidas a Rei.

Sí, pero ya tiene novia – dijo un poco celosa Serena.

Entonces si es tu novio – Rei seguía insistiendo y Serena solo comenzó a reír pero ninguna se dio cuenta de que Seiya se encontraba ahí.

Seiya, lamento llegar tarde es que mi…

Ya oí descuide – Serena lo miro confundida – apresúrese con su trabajo – iba a entrar a su oficina pero se detuvo sin ver a Serena – recuerde que soy el Señor Kou.

Si claro – dijo cabizbaja - _¿Qué le pasa? Acaso hice algo que le molesto._

_Claro, que tonto, es obvio que tiene novio, pero ¿Por qué me importa?, no a mi no me importa _– era lo que Seiya se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿Qué pasa? – la primera en preguntar fue Amy, Serena solo alzo los hombros para decir que no lo sabía.

Tal vez le molesta que hablemos de los chicos en la oficina – le explicación de Rei tal vez no era muy creíble pero era lo único que se le ocurrió.

Pero Haruka es mi hermano, eso no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?

Es tu hermano, pero parecía tu novio, no cualquier hermano viene a buscar a su hermana al salir del trabajo – Rei parecía sorprendida, a diferencia de Amy.

Lo sé Haruka se porta muy bien conmigo, pero es muy sobre protector, desde que perdimos a nuestros padres él me dice que no quiere perderme a mí.

¿Cómo perdieron a sus padres? Si no te molesta contarnos claro – pregunto Amy un poco avergonzada.

Claro que no, después de todo, somos amigas ¿no? – las dos asintieron – pero mejor les cuento en la hora del almuerzo.

Todas estaban trabajando cuando una rubia entro, era una chica refinada y muy hermosa traía puesto un hermoso vestido naranja.

¿Yaten está en su oficina? – Rei asintió y la rubia entro.

¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Serena.

Ella es Mina Aino la novia del Señor Yaten Kou.

Es tan bonita – dijo Serena – se nota que es muy rica.

Lo es, pero a veces es un dolor de cabeza para toda la oficina – ahora la que hablo fue Amy.

Ya veo ¿debo cuidarme de ella?

No, es una persona muy amable y linda…cuando no está peleando con Yaten…digo con el Señor Kou – Serena asintió a lo que Rei decía.

Debo entregar estos reportes con…mi jefe – se paro y fue a la oficina – Señor Kou – esto lo dijo con un tono un poco molesto – aquí están los reportes.

Gracias, puede regresar a su trabajo – Serena iba a salir pero dejo el tomo de la puerta para regresar a verlo.

No entiendo qué pasa con usted, primero me dice que le diga Seiya, luego que le diga "Señor Kou", ayer estuvo a punto de besarme – los ojos de Seiya se abrieron con esto último – y no trate de negarlo, y hoy es como si yo fuera una desconocida para usted solo por que llegue un poco tarde porque mi hermano decidió venir a dejarme al trabajo.

¿Tu hermano? ¿Estaban hablando de tu hermano? – Serena no comprendía porque esas preguntas pero solo asintió – que bien – Serena lo miro confundida – que bien que trajo los reportes a tiempo ahora ¿puede regresar a su trabajo? – Serena seguía molesta pero volvió a su trabajo.

_Eso fue raro, le grite a mi jefe y no me despidió ¿no lo hizo? Qué raro _– pensó Serena.

Solo era su hermano, no hablaban de su novio, pero me porte como un imbécil y sin motivo después de todo no es mi novia.

= Flash Back =

_La odio, la odio, la odio –le gritaba Saga a su papa._

_Como puedes odiar a alguien que no conoces, además ella es una buena persona – Seiya intentaba de todas formas calmar a su hija, que para ser muy pequeña era muy temperamental, herencia del tío Yaten._

_Yo la odio por que quiere tomar el lugar de mi mamá – al escuchar esto Seiya se quedo sorprendido._

_Nadie tomara el lugar de tu madre ¿oíste? – su semblante tierno no cambio a pesar que se sintió un poco molesto por los pensamientos de su hija._

_¿Lo prometes? – el solo asintió con una inda sonrisa_

= Fin del Flas Back=

De todos modos será imposible que algo pace entre nos otros dos, es mejor que olvide toda esa idea.

**S&S**

Ahora si Serena cuéntanos que paso con tus padres, ¿acaso los abandonaron? – Rei preguntaba con mucha curiosidad.

No, lo que paso es…

= Flash Back =

_Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes – la pequeña rubia le lloraba a su madre rogándole por dejarla ir con ellos._

_Lo siento Serena no puedes venir con nosotros, pero te quedaras con Haruka, el te cuidara – el niño llego a tomarle la mano a su hermana para que se sintiera protegida._

_Pero, pero…_

_Tu madre ya te dijo que no puedes venir, ¿Qué no entiendes? – el tono del padre era distinto del tono amoroso de la madre, Serena solo se puso a llorar mas._

_Los odio, los odio a los dos – al decir esto la pequeña salió corriendo a su habitación._

_Haruka cuídala – ante el mandato del padre Haruka asintió, sus padres se fueron y el subió a ver a su hermana._

_¿Estás bien? – le pregunto el rubio sosteniendo la mano de su hermana._

_No quiero que se vayan, no quiero – grito Serena arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano._

_Ya verás que volverán pronto, no te preocupes – Haruka intento alentar a su hermana._

_Los días pasaban y los niños no tenían idea de que pasaba con sus padres, para todo el tiempo que había pasado era normal que ya les hubieran hablado, ni la niñera a cargo de ellos sabia que pasaba con sus padres._

_Hotaru, ¿aun no hablan mis papás? – le preguntaba Serena a la niñera._

_Lo siento Serena aun no, pero en cuanto hablen tú serás la primera en enterarse – le decía con una sonrisa optimista, Serena sonreía de igual manera ante las alentadoras palabras de Hotaru._

_Un día llegaron a la casa los tíos de Haruka y Serena._

_Tío Darien, tía Setsuna, que bueno que vinieron – Serena iba corriendo a saludarlos pero se detuvo al ver que ellos no sonreían, su tía lloraba y el semblante de su tio era frio, muy distinto de cómo era siempre._

_Haruka, Serena, empaquen sus cosas, irán a vivir con nosotros – le dijo Setsuna dándoles una sonrisa pero con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_¿Por qué? – pregunto Haruka un poco asustado._

_Su madre y su padre no volverán, ellos…tuvieron un accidente en la carretera y…y – Setsuna no pudo continuar porque comenzó a llorar, Serena y Haruka se quedaron en shock, no lo podían creer._

_No, eso no es cierto mamá y papá vendrán yo lo se – gritaba Serena desconsolada, ahora fue su tío el que se acerco a ella para explicarle pero ella se negaba a creerlo, solo lloraba – se que ellos vendrán, yo lo se._

= Fin del Flas Back =

Y vivimos con mis tíos un tiempo, bueno fueron muchos años, yo tenía seis años y Haruka ocho así que vivimos con ellos 10 años – Rei y Amy miraban como Serena contaba la tragedia de sus padres pero ella seguía con una sonrisa, como que eso nunca hubiera pasado.

Vaya lo siento mucho, debe de ser horrible perder a tus padres – Amy calló rápido por el comentario que acababa de hacer, pero la cara de Serena no cambiaba.

Es mejor no pensar en eso, Haruka y yo le vimos el lado positivo, desde ese día somos más unidos.

Entonces tu hermano tenía 18 años cuando se fueron de casa de sus tíos – Serena asintió - ¿Cuántos años llevan viviendo solos?

Ocho años – Rei la miro estupefacta.

Vaya sorprendente, yo comprendo tu dolor, también perdí a mis padres, primero a mi madre y luego a mi padre, pero desde entonces he vivido con mi abuelo – le conto Rei.

Lo siento – dijeron las dos.

Eso no importa, al igual que ustedes yo le busque el lado positivo – Dijo Rei con una sonrisa, también sus amigas le sonrieron – parece que el almuerzo se nos fue entre tanta platica.

Es mejor que volvamos a la oficina – dijo Amy poniéndose de pie igual que Rei.

Pero no almorcé, eso no es justo – protesto Serena siguiendo a sus amigas.

**S&S**

Yaten adivina que harás hoy en la noche – el peli plateado miro a su novia con confusión – me llevaras a cenar y a bailar.

Mina tu sabes que no puedo – la rubia estaba por comenzar otro de sus alborotos pero su novio la interrumpió – y si en lugar de eso te llevo de compras… - ella lo miraba aun enojada – ahora.

Me parece una idea fantástica, esta oficina es muy aburrida como para que estés aquí todo el día – Yaten solo rodo los ojos y los dos salieron de ahí.

Señorita Hino, me retiro nos vemos mañana – Rei asintió, Mina le hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida, Rei hizo lo mismo y se fueron.

¿Quién es la nueva chica? – Yaten miro a su novia ya que no entendía – la secretaria de Seiya.

Se llama Serena Tsukino, es todo lo que sé, no he hablado con ella.

No le doy mucho tiempo aquí, Seiya despide a muchas de sus secretarias ¿no? – su novio asintió con la mirada - ¿Por qué lo hace?

Porque Saga se lo pide – dijo con simpleza Yaten.

Esa niña es una manipuladora, siempre sabe cómo salirse con la suya – Mina hacía gestos de rabia.

¿Te recuerda a alguien? – le dijo el chico viéndola muy de cerca.

Yaten tú no eres así, a veces eres gruñón pero no manipulador – Mina solo reía y Yaten decidió ignorarla un rato hasta que llegaron a una tienda de vestidos muy fina.

**S&S**

Se ven tan lindos juntos, a veces me gustaría tener un novio – Serena soñaba despierta pensando en Mina y Yaten - ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

Por el momento no hay romance en mi vida, pero hay un lindo chico que vive al lado de la casa de mi abuelo – Rei en esos momentos se volvió muy coqueta.

¿y qué hay de ti Amy? – Serena miraba a la peliazul pícaramente, y esta no hizo más que ponerse roja.

Está saliendo con Taiki pero cree que no sabemos – Rei se le adelanto a Amy por lo que esta se puso aun mas roja.

Eso no es cierto, el es solo mi jefe y yo soy su…

¿Novia? – ahora fue serena la que hablo - ¿o si no porque te pusiste tan roja?

Yo bueno…es que yo…yo…

Señorita Mizuno, puede venir a mi oficina un segundo, hay algo que quiero discutir con usted – Taiki salió un momento de su oficina para darle el aviso a Amy, ella solo asintió pero Serena y Rei la quedaron viendo de una forma "extraña".

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Amy cerrando la puerta.

Primero que te salve de una incómoda conversación, y segundo que tengo reservaciones en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad, para la chica más hermosa de aquí y para mi – Taiki se acerco para besar a Amy, la tomo del rostro y Amy tomo a Taiki de los hombros, por un momento olvidaron donde estaban pero al darse cuenta Amy fue la que se hizo para atrás - ¿Qué pasa?

Debo volver al trabajo o mi jefe se molestara – Taiki rio ante el comentario, Amy estaba por salir pero regreso rápido hacia Taiki, le dio un fugaz beso y después salió.

¿Qué pasa Amy? – el tono de Serena era un poco burlesco.

No es nada debemos seguir trabajando – Amy intentaba que sus amigas olvidaran el tema.

Serena, mas tarde vendrá un conocido mío, Andrew Furuhata, en cuanto llegue hazlo pasar ¿de acuerdo? – serena solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿me escuchaste?

Si Señor Kou, lo oí perfectamente – serena intentaba que su tono fuera lo mas molesto posible para su jefe.

Si, sobre eso yo… - Seiya paro al ver que no solo tenía la atención de Serena sino que también tenía la de Amy y Rei - ¿podríamos hablar en privado un momento?

Los siento Señor Kou, pero estoy muy ocupada por el momento, si me deja terminar esto hablaremos – aunque Serena estuviera muy molesta sabía que era a su jefe al que le estaba hablando, Seiya solo se resigno, no podía hacer otra cosa.

**S&S**

Más tarde como Seiya había dicho llego Andrew, la mirada de este no tardo en llegar a la rubia.

Disculpa dos preguntas ¿está Seiya? Y ¿Qué tienes que hacer el sábado? – Andrew intentaba "sutilmente" conquistar a Serena.

Andrew que gusto verte pasa por favor – Seiya llego a tiempo al rescate de Serena – tanto tiempo sin vernos – Seiya cerró la puerta de su oficina para tener una plática mas privada – dime a que se debe tu visita.

No tengo ningún motivo, solo quería visitar a mi mejor amigo y ya que estaba aquí te pase a visitar – no cavia duda que a pesar de haber dejado la universidad hace mucho tiempo los dos seguían siendo los mismos jóvenes bromistas – pero ahora te visitare mas.

¿Visitarme más? ¿Por qué me castigas así? – ahora Seiya era el bromista.

Tu secretaria es muy linda, estaba a punto de conquistarla pero tu llegaste a interrumpir – de pronto todo lo cómico que había en Seiya se fue al escuchar eso – la invitare a salir.

¿Por qué? Digo, tú puedes tener a cualquier chica ¿por qué precisamente Serena?

Así que su nombre es Serena, es muy linda e inocente, me gustan las mujeres así, tú lo sabes – con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Andrew más molesto se ponía Seiya – ya veras que acepta salir conmigo – en eso Andrew salió de la oficina por lo que Seiya lo siguió – oye linda ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Saldrás conmigo? – Serena se sorprendió, pensaba que estaba bromeando, luego vio a su jefe y lo furioso que estaba le dio una idea.

Estaría encantada Señor Furuhata – vaya que Seiya estaba molesto, Serena pensó que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Por favor llámame solo Andrew – le dijo el rubio tomándole la mano y besándola.

_Como se atreve a aceptar una cita de el, como se atreve el a salir con ella, acaso el universo esta en mi contra_ – Seiya solo dio media vuelta molesto y se metió a su oficina a "trabajar".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¡HOLA!**

**Ah ya es de noche y tengo sueño jeje pero quería terminar este capitulo, si lo se me tarde mucho jeje pero es q no tenia ninguna idea para el segundo capitulo, jeje.**

**Gracias por sus reviews me animaron n_n**


	3. ¿Por que te molesta?

**No, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, pero la idea es 100% mía**

Serena cómo pudiste aceptar salir con el – le regañaba Rei cuando todas salían del trabajo.

No lo sé, solo pensé que… - mejor no decía nada a sus amigas, o malinterpretarían todo – no sé que pensé, pero no tiene nada de malo que salga con Andrew ¿o sí?

Serena al Señor Furuhata se le conoce en la oficina por jugar solo con las mujeres, no creo que a él le intereses realmente – Amy callo inmediatamente al decir eso.

¿Qué tratas de decir Amy? – dijo Serena con falso enojo.

Yo…bueno…yo…

Tranquila solo estoy jugando, entendí a que te referías, pero no se preocupen por mi solo saldré con él una vez después le diré que él no me interesa y tal vez lo entienda.

No lo creo, pero has todo lo posible por hacerlo.

Descuida Rei, yo no soy tonta.

Lo dudo – dijo Rei para que Serena lo escuchara

¿Qué dijiste?

Lo que oíste - las dos comenzaron a reír nada más.

Amy pensé que hoy te irías con el Señor Taiki – Amy se puso totalmente roja ante el comentario de Serena.

Chicas ya les dije que entre el Señor Taiki y yo no hay nada.

Aja si como no Amy, yo que llevo menos tiempo trabajando aquí y me di cuenta de las miradas que se dan los dos cuando están en el mismo cuarto.

Es verdad Amy, todos ya notaron las miradas que se dan, cuando lo van a admitir los dos, a nadie en la oficina le molesta, al contrario todos piensan que harían una linda pareja – el sonrojo de Amy fue disminuyendo y se convirtió en un sonrojo de enamorada en lugar de uno de vergüenza.

¿Tú crees que hacemos una linda pareja? ¿De verdad piensan eso chicas?

Claro que si, solo falta que ustedes se decidan a hacerlo público.

Rei tiene razón, cuando será ese día, ah y por si no te habías dado cuenta ya nos revelaste que si son pareja – Serena y Rei solo comenzaron a reír pero Amy seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

**S&S**

Por otro lado de la ciudad, en un restaurant muy elegante se encontraba Seiya cenando con sus hermanos y con Saga.

Taiki no crees que alguien parece molesto esta noche – Yaten miraba a Seiya con una sonrisa muy contenida.

Si te refieres a Seiya es porque su tonta secretaria va a salir con su amigo – la que contesto fue Saga.

Oye espera un segundo, desde cuando soy Seiya para ti, recuerda que soy tu padre jovencita.

Pero Yaten dijo que te llamara por tu nombre.

Yaten madura – le dijo Seiya a su hermano.

Bueno papá Seiya – dijo Yaten rodando los ojos - y Saga te dije que le dijeras Seiya solo a él, a mi llámame tío querido.

Ay Yaten cada vez dices cosas más tontas – Yaten se quedo sorprendido al oír como le dijo su sobrina.

Tú tienes la culpa, debe de tenerle respeto a los mayores, ella aun es una niña – ahora intervino Taiki.

Gracias tío querido Taiki – Saga solo sonrió de forma inocente.

Y dinos porque estas enojado Seiya – siguió Taiki después de reírse de la cara de Yaten.

No estoy molesto, ¿por qué piensan eso?

Porque la servilleta sirve para limpiarse no para comerla – Seiya no entendía y miro que lo que estaba intentando cortar con el cuchillo era la servilleta.

Eso no quiere decir que estoy enojado, solo estoy distraído, eso es todo.

Así que Andrew saldrá con Serena, me parece que hacen linda pareja – al momento en que Yaten pronuncio esas palabras Seiya se paro bruscamente de la mesa.

Como puedes decir eso, ella es muy linda para él y además… - Yaten solo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Ya veo que no estás molesto Seiya – dijo Taiki cuando se estaba sentando.

Ay Seiya que alboroto haces – le dijo Saga riendo.

¿Porque me sigue llamando Seiya?

Pregúntale al tío querido Taiki – dijo Yaten aun riendo

**S&S**

¡COMO QUE TENDRAS UNA CITA EL FIN DE SEMANA! – Haruka gritaba a más no poder.

Vamos Haruka no es para tanto, es solo una cita…de amigos – Serena intentaba tranquilizar a su hermano.

Y si ese tipo trata de hacerte algo, eso si que no, mejor le hago algo yo primero, dime donde vive le voy a romper la cara.

Serena estaba cansada por los gritos de su hermano que con la mirada le pidió ayuda a Michiru.

Haruka vamos tu hermana puede socializar con quien quiera, ya no es una niña, es lo suficientemente madura como para decidir con quién sale ¿no crees? – esto calmo un poco a Haruka.

Además no va a pasar nada mas, te lo prometo y si se intenta propasar le diré que tengo un hermano que lo puede enviar a china de un solo golpe – le dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa a Haruka.

Está bien ya no me meteré, solo que…que piensas llevar puesto ese día.

Serena solo quedo viendo a Haruka, empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, se detuvo – pensaba llevar una minifalda y una blusa muy ajustada – se metió rápido a su cuarto antes de que comenzaran de nuevo los gritos.

¿¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo vas a ir vestida así?, si crees que te dejare salir estás loca ¿entendiste? – le grito Haruka del otro lado de la puerta.

Es broma – grito Serena desde adentro, pero tapándose la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

**S&S**

Lita me tengo que ir al trabajo – decía Seiya muy apurado mientras tomaba su portafolio y se acomodaba la corbata.

Si Señor Kou – le decía Lita despidiéndolo.

Seiya se acerco a Lita – hoy llegare mas tarde de lo usual, pero no le digas a Saga – le pedía a Lita.

De acuerdo – aseguraba ella

Ya te oí, Seiya no me puedes guardar secretos lo sabes, pero no llegues muy tarde ¿sí? – le decía Saga con una cara de niña inocente.

Lo hare si tu dejas de decirme Seiya y me vuelves a decir papá, ya te dije que no le hagas caso a tu tío Yaten – le decía Seiya mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

Está bien Sei…digo papá, pero me tendrás que traer pastel y galletas.

No, el azúcar te hace daño y ya me voy – y salió de la casa.

Oye Seiya quiero mi pastel – le grito Saga furiosa.

Si te portas bien yo te hare uno – le dijo Lita en ese momento a Saga le brillaron los ojos.

Lita eres la mejor – Lita solo rio y se fue a la cocina.

**S&S**

Serena ese día llegaba a trabajar muy contenta, Amy y Rei aun no entendían porque.

¿Qué te pasa Serena? Estas muy rara – Serena abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que le decía Amy y solo rió.

No es nada, es solo que ayer le dije a mi hermano que tendría una cita, fue tan gracioso, debieron estar ahí – las chicas seguían sin entender.

¿Dijo algo gracioso o algo así? – pregunto Rei para quitarse la duda.

Nada de eso, casi se infarta, grito tan fuerte que por un momento me dio miedo – Serena comenzó a reír de nuevo y las chicas solo la miraban.

¿Y qué es lo gracioso? – volvió a preguntar Rei.

Serena las vio raro – pero si está muy raro, o ¿a caso no tienen hermanos? – Ambas chicas negaron – aahh eso lo explica, para una hermana menor siempre será divertido ver como se pone su hermano cuando le dicen que su hermana tendrá una cita, pobres de ustedes nunca se han divertido como yo.

Aun no entiendo donde está la gracia – dijo Amy – yo pienso que es lindo que se preocupe por ti.

Yo también lo pienso, pero es tan celoso que me gusta molestarlo.

Buenos días señoritas – entraba Taiki a la oficina, como siempre era el primero de los tres que llegaba y como siempre cuando saludaba le dirigía una corta pero tierna mirada a Amy.

Buenos días – respondieron las tres al unisonó.

Déjenme adivinar, ninguno de mis hermanos ha llegado, por eso ustedes no comienzan a trabajar – todas sonrieron.

No es justo, si eso pasa todos los días no se puede decir que adivino – contesto Serena.

Vaya creo que tiene razón – dijo con una sonrisa y se metió a su oficina dejándolas de nuevo platicando.

Porque tu jefe debe de ser el más agradable, no es justo – le dijo Serena a Amy.

Pero el Señor Seiya también es muy agradable, no que el Señor Yaten es tan malhumorado – dijo Rei.

Ah sí pues el Señor Seiya no es agradable, es un engreído, tonto, holgazán, descuidado y tonto – Amy y Rei la quedaron viendo.

Ya habías dicho tonto – le dijo Rei

Ahora ves que tan tonto es – dijo molesta Serena.

Vaya que buenas expectativas tienes de mi – dijo Seiya recargado en el marco de la puerta, a Rei y Amy se le helo la sangre pero Serena solamente lo ignoro – puedo saber a qué se debe ese odio – dijo comenzando a caminar.

No le dijeron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – contesto secamente la rubia – además por lo que pude revisar el día de hoy es muy ocupado para usted.

Es verdad y como eres mi secretaria te tienes que quedar hasta tarde también – en ese momento Serena dejo de evitarlo y lo vio – ¿sorprendida? Pensé que lo sabías – y se metió a su oficina.

Es verdad, debiste suponerlo, es tu jefe si él se queda hasta tarde tú también – le dijo Amy a modo de regaño.

No me queda otra salida ¿cierto? – Sus amigas negaron – tendré que avisarle a Haruka para que no se preocupe o venga a matar al Señor Kou – saco su celular y comenzó a marcar después de unos números se detuvo y miro a sus amigas – ¿sería tan malo que lo matara? – Sus amigas asintieron – lastima – dijo antes de comenzar a hablar.

**S&S**

En un apartamento no muy lejos de la empresa

Mina me tengo que ir a trabajar – decía Yaten mientras salía del departamento, en eso Mina llego y lo abrazo por la espalda.

No vayas hoy, que se encarguen de todo tus hermanos, tu ya trabajas mucho, entonces ¿te quedas? – Yaten estaba a punto de acceder a las peticiones de la rubia pero en eso se libro de su agarre.

Lo siento me tengo que ir – Mina solo se cruzo de brazos y puso una cara de molestia, a Yaten le molestaba ver esa cara porque sabía que lo que venía después de esa cara era un gran regaño de parte de su novia – te diré que haremos, tú me dejas ir a trabajar hoy y luego nos vamos de vacaciones solo tú y yo ¿Qué dices? – en eso abrazo a Mina y comenzó a besarla - ¿y cuál es tu respuesta?

E…está bien, pero es la última vez que te sales con la tuya con este juego tan sucio – le dijo Mina con un tono pícaro.

Pensándolo bien mejor me quedo aquí – Yaten comenzó a juntarse cada vez más con Mina.

Ah no señor, vete a trabajar, yo quiero mis vacaciones – en eso Mina comenzó a empujarlo hasta que lo saco del apartamento y cerró la puerta dejando muy sorprendido al ojiverde.

**S&S**

Michiru te buscan – le dijo una compañera de trabajo a la chica cuando ella salía de la sala de ensayos.

Oh… ¿Haruka, que haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida.

Bueno, es que Serena me aviso que hoy llegaría tarde a la casa y me preguntaba… si no quieres que salgamos a cenar hoy – el sonrojo en ambos se hizo evidente al instante.

Bueno… me encantaría, solo debo seguir ensayando un poco más con el violín, pero sabes que, mejor nos vamos ya para…

Michiru, apenas es medio día, que te parece si te vengo a ver a las 7 de la noche para ir a cenar – Michiru de repente se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que se había visto.

Ah es verdad – rio nerviosamente – además debes volver a tu trabajo, y yo debo seguir practicando, así que nos vemos más tarde – _bien hecho Michiru _– pensó.

**S&S**

Chicas – Serena miraba con ojos de cachorro a sus amigas - no pueden dejarme sola en la noche con el, por favor se los suplico.

Lo siento Serena pero eso era algo que tu ya debías saber, además…yo ya tengo planes para esta noche – le dijo Amy.

Y yo ya te dije que no me interesa quedarme hasta tarde aquí, tengo que ver cómo le va a Amy en su cita y por fin comprobar si los rumores son ciertos – empezó a molestar Rei.

Serena suspiro – pero es que chicas yo…yo…

¿Tú qué? – le preguntaron las dos al unísono.

No, nada, olvídenlo, no pasa nada, si Haruka no me dijo nada entonces no hay ningún problema – Serena rio nerviosamente.

Creo que alguien piensa que un fantasma se le va a aparecer hoy en la noche – dijo Rei riendo maliciosamente mientras q Serena solo se quedo helada.

Co…como crees Rei, yo no creo en esas tonterías de niños – intento mentir la rubia.

Eso está muy bien, porque las personas de mantenimiento me han dicho que se les ha aparecido una pequeña niña en las noches – Serena oía llena de terror – al parecer es el espíritu de una niña que vaga por los pasillos buscando niñas tontas a las cuales espantar – Serena estaba a punto de llorar cuando escucharon una de las puertas abrirse.

Por favor señoritas no me digan que creen en esos tontos rumores – dijo Taiki dejándole unos documentos a Amy.

¿O sea que es cierto? – pregunto Serena con cara de niña asustada.

Es verdad que las personas de mantenimiento han comentado eso, pero creo que solo son pretextos para no trabajar de noche – comento serio Taiki.

Pero y si es verdad y se me aparece hoy en la noche, NOOO! Por favor chicas no me pueden dejar sola hoy se los suplico – suplico llorando.

Tonta, son solo rumores, no te va a pasar nada porque no vas a estar sola, vas a estar conmigo – dijo Seiya poniéndose al lado de Serena.

¿Tonta yo? – Le dijo molesta – si no fuera porque atrasas tu trabajo yo no estaría aquí hasta tan tarde – le reclamo Serena a Seiya dejando a sus amigas boquiabiertas.

Seiya, ¿hoy también te quedas hasta tarde? – le pregunto su hermano.

¿No te lo comente en la cena de ayer?, creo que era porque estaba tan distraído.

¿No será molesto? – corrigió Taiki

No, distraído, en fin, me volveré a quedar aquí pero descuida no es mucho trabajo así que no creo que me quede hasta la media noche como el otro día.

Ya veo, quisiera poder ofrecerme a ayudarte pero ya tengo planes, así que lo siento.

No importa para eso se queda mi secretaria, no es así Serena – le dijo con una sonrisa amigable que esperaba que ella correspondiera pero sin embargo ella solo volteo la cara.

Pues no me queda de otra – añadió molesta.

_Me gustaría saber porque está enojada realmente __**– **_pensó Seiya.

**S & S**

Haruka, ¿estás bien? – le preguntaba Michiru ya que lo veía tenso.

Pues, es que no me siento cómodo de que Serena este trabajando hasta tarde, ¿tú crees que sea buena idea que Serena trabaje?

Claro que si – le respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa – ella se siente feliz de trabajar ¿no es cierto?

Si pero ella aun es mi hermanita y sé que ya no tiene 6 años pero yo la sigo viendo así.

Haruka es tan lindo lo que dices – Haruka quedo viendo a Michiru por ese comentario – aun la quieres proteger pero debes entender que en cualquier momento va a llegar alguien más que la va a querer proteger y no podrás hacer nada, ella se está independizando, ya es tiempo de que lo haga ¿no?.

Tienes razón, pero eso es muy cruel – dijo sonriendo.

**S & S**

Todos estaban preparándose para irse a sus casas pero Serena seguía sentada en su escritorio.

Que te diviertas esta noche – le dijo Rei en tono burlón, se le acerco para susurrarle algo al oído – me saludas a la niña fantasma.

Rei – le grito mientras la pelinegra salió corriendo.

Serena – salió Seiya de la oficina – si no deseas quedarte esta noche puedes regresar a tu casa – Serena lo vio sorprendida - ¿Qué pasa?

No, nada – Serena pensó sobre lo que debería hacer, volteo a ver a sus amigas para ver algún consejo pero ellas ya se habían ido – no importa, mi hermano ya sabe que llegare tarde, así que me puedo quedar.

¿Estás segura?, te veías muy asustada en la tarde – su tono serie tenia ciertos toques de burla.

Si quieres decir que soy una miedosa y llorona pues es cierto – le grito la rubia – pero tu, perdón "usted" es un engreído, egocéntrico, holgazán, tonto…

Muy bien ya basta, ¿Por qué estas molesta? – le dijo furioso Seiya.

Ya le di una larga lista, descúbralo usted – Serena se volteo molesta, estaba a punto de tomar su bolsa cuando Seiya le tomo el brazo.

Ya sé porque estas enojada y lo siento, soy un tonto y no sé que me paso, así que ¿me perdonas?

Serena volteo para reclamarle pero vio la cara de arrepentido que tenia – esta bien, pero ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Seiya asintió - ¿Por qué le molesto que mi hermano me haya traído ese día?

Seiya se quedo helado con la pregunta no sabía que contestarle – es que pensé que estaban perdiendo el tiempo con una tontería – _por dios que mentira tan tonta ni tú la crees –_ entonces pensé en llamarles la atención pero creo que me pase – _y este es el momento en donde ella te dice que te inventes una mejor excusa._

Si es verdad, eso fue muy rudo – Seiya la vio sorprendido, le había creído a una mentira tan tonta y no había reprochado nada – creo que también tengo q disculparme porque también soy muy ruda cuando me enojo – comenzó a reír.

¿Ahora yo puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Serena asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con Andrew?

Bueno fue porque yo…yo… - Seiya sintió miedo de escuchar la respuesta – en realidad no sé porque lo hice, por lo general no salgo con hombres que acabo de conocer, bueno no salgo con hombres de hecho – dijo riéndose para sí misma.

Interesante – dijo Seiya mas aliviado - ¿Por qué no sales con hombres? ¿Acaso no hay alguno que te guste? - _¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué le gustas? O mejor aun ¿Qué le gusta Andrew? _

No había pensado en eso, creo que no hay nadie que me gusta y casi no salgo con hombres porque, bueno, mi hermano es muy celoso – río – pero como ya tiene novia tal vez no se preocupe mucho por mí.

Ya veo, así que tu hermano espanta a todos los hombres con los que quieres salir, suena divertido – _y será más divertido cuando vea que clase de patán es Andrew_ – Seiya reía para si mismo.

En fin, si queremos salir temprano debemos de empezar a trabajar no quiero salir de aquí a media noche.

**S & S**

Saga ¿Qué haces despierta aun? – le preguntaba lita a la pequeña que estaba sentada cerca de la puerta.

Estoy esperando a que mi papa vuelva – dijo la pequeña casi durmiéndose.

Pero el te dijo que volvería tarde, ven vamos a dormir – Lita le extendió la mano a la pequeña pero esta simplemente no la volteaba a ver.

No, yo me quedare aquí hasta que regrese.

Lita soltó un suspiro – no podre hacerte cambiar de idea ¿verdad?, entonces me quedare aquí contigo – Lita se sentó al lado de la pequeña para hacerle compañía.

**S & S**

Serena se estiro satisfecha – por fin terminamos, era mucho trabajo atrasado, ¿acaso no te preocupa que el trabajo se atrase? – quedo viendo a Seiya como si fuera a regañarlo.

Claro que me preocupa, pero tengo que preocuparme por otras cosas también, es por eso que mi trabajo se atrasa – le contesto él.

¿Otras preocupaciones?, ah se refiere a su hija – contesto Serena como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Pero no lo digas como si fuera algo sin importancia – le reprocho el – para mi, mi hija es muy importante y no me importa dejar el trabajo por ella.

Serena solo lo quedaba viendo sorprendida, como si estuviera conociendo otra faceta de él que nunca se imagino que tendría.

**Ya lo sé, ahora si que no tengo perdón y sé que ninguna excusa me salvaría pero uuuuu citando a ruby de rosario + vampire "muchas, muchas cosas han pasado" jajaja en fin espero q se diviertan con este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo **^^


End file.
